The Hunt
by nomad2010
Summary: Charlie is searching for Bella, who he sent away after she fell in love with Alice. In this sequel to "The Only One", he will team up with anyone, or anything, that will help him get her. And nothing will stop him.
1. Charlie's Escape

**Okay guys! I have finally decided that I'm going to write a sequel to my story "The Only One". I hope you guys enjoy it, maybe even more than the last one. :)****. Anyways! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of Twilight, only this story.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Alice's POV**

It was a rather warm night in Florida and Bella had already fallen asleep. Like always, she was cocooned in her blankets, and I could see beads of sweat starting to form on her flushed face. Chuckling, I carefully unwrapped her and put the sweat drenched blankets in the hamper. I slowly slid into the bed next to her, hoping that my cold skin would cool her down. As soon as I was settled, Bella snuggled up into me, sighing when my skin touched her alarmingly warm body.

She huffed and wiggled around a few times, trying to get settled in. I guess she was still too hot to be comfortable, so she peeled off her tank top and her shorts, leaving her in her matching bra and underwear. As she wormed her way back into my arms, I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning as her warm, barely-clothed body pressed against mine.

She tucked her head under my chin, curled her arm in between our bodies, and hitched her leg over my waist.

_This girl is going to be the death of me, _I thought and sighed as I wrapped my arms tighter around her and settled down for a quiet and peaceful night.

But, of course, it never happened.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I felt a pressure on the center of my head and I was unwillingly pulled into a vision.

_Charlie sat alone in a room with one table, two chairs, and a long mirror stretched across one wall. He sat slumped over in the chair, his head in his hands. But, the one thing that really caught my attention was that he was in his police uniform. Gun and all. _

_The door suddenly burst open, but Charlie barely stirred. A large, black man in a suit strolled over to the chair across the table from Charlie, threw down a manila envelope, and sat down. He stared at Charlie, his thick mustache twitching every now and then. Finally, he opened the folder and spread out 4 pictures along the table._

_I knew exactly what they were. They were the pictures I secretly took and sent to the his police station. One was of him carrying an unconscious and bruised Bella through the airport. Another was him roughly putting her in the plane seat, her chin resting on her chest. And two of Bella's injuries up close, a fist mark clearly noticeable among the bruises on her face._

_Charlie glanced at the pictures, and I noticed that there was no sign of remorse in his hardened eyes, only hatred and disgust. I wanted to rip his penis off._

"_Mr. Swan," said Carl, the name I got from his badge, "Who is this girl?"_

"_Her name is Isabella Swan," Charlie said coldly, not looking at Carl. _

_"Swan? As in your daughter, Bella?" _

_"That dyke is _no _daughter of mine!" Charlie yelled, slamming his fist down at the table, now looking Carl dead in the eye. "She wanted to date that Cullen tramp and she refused to listen to me when I said no, so I did what I had to do."_

"_Did you beat your daughter, Mr. Swan?"_

"_I did what I had to do."_

_Carl took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders, causing his muscles to ripple underneath his suit. He asked again, slower this time, "Mr. Swan. Did you, or did you not, beat your daughter, Bella?"_

"_YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DID." Charlie screamed, veins pulsing in his neck. He jumped up, his right hand going towards his hip. Carl's eyes widened, seeing what was about to happen and tried to reach for his own gun. _

_But he was too late. _

_Charlie's bullet ripped through his left shoulder, just barely missing his heart. He crumpled to the floor, still alive, but bleeding profusely. _

_Charlie stared at the dying man on the floor, soaking in his own blood. The man that that he had just shot. Moving quickly, he took the fallen officer's gun and bullets before tearing out the door, the door that Carl never closed._

_He had practically lived in this police station all of his life, so he knew exactly how to get out. Sprinting through the halls, narrowly avoiding getting caught several times, he allowed himself a little grin._

_He had never felt so alive._

_Bursting through the door, feet pounding on the pavement, he spotted an officer just getting out of his car. Quietly getting behind him, he used the butt of his gun to slam down on the poor officer's head, and he quickly dropped to the ground. Also grabbing his gun, he took the keys, started up the car, and peeled out._

_I thought he would go back to his house to grab some stuff, but he drove right on by, swerving on the narrow roads at dangerous speeds only a cop car can reach. He roared passed huge trees, not slowing down even a bit. _

_Then all of a sudden, he disappeared from my vision. And the vision was gone._

Being thrown back into reality is not a pleasant experience, especially not after seeing what I just saw.

Luckily, Bella was still asleep, even though I was shaking all over. Because I know why the vision suddenly went blank.

Charlie had just killed on officer, and severely injured another. He felt no remorse for what he did to Bella or the officers.

And now he was in werewolf territory.

**Well, there's the first chapter to my story. I hope you guys like were I'm going with this. :). Anyways, please, please leave a review. I need them, especially on the first chapter. Please and thank you! :D **


	2. Figuring It Out

**I hope that you guys liked my first chapter! I can see that a lot of people read it, which I really appreciate, but I'd **_**also **_**really appreciate it if more of you took a few seconds to leave a review. BUT! I would like to thank those of you who did leave a review. It meant a lot to me. :) 3****. Anyways, here's my next chapter! Enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Charlie's POV**

I skidded to a stop in front of the worn out house, my tires spewing gravel everywhere. I slammed the door closed and stomped up the wheelchair ramp, the only new looking thing on the old house.

"Billy!" I yelled, pounding on the door. "Get out here!"

I heard shuffling and some conversation that I couldn't quite make out before the door swung up to reveal a weary and angry looking Jacob.

"What do you want, Charlie?"

"I need to speak to Billy," I said, tying to push past him, quite surprised at how much he had grown since I saw him last month. And he had gotten a _tattoo. _Wow. Where had that little boy that used to make mud pies gone?

He was so muscled now that he didn't even budge when I pushed, so he actually had to move aside for me to get in. Two steps down the hallway and straight through the living room to the kitchen, I found Billy sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper.

"Afternoon, Charlie," he said, nodding in my general direction, not even glancing up from his paper.

I slammed my hand down on the paper, tearing it from Billy's grasp, and he still didn't look at me. However, I did hear a growl from behind me. But when I looked behind me, I only saw Jacob, his massive arms crossed over his equally massive chest. Was he the one that growled at me?

I shook my head at that ludicrous thought, but when I started turning back to Billy, old memories popped into my head that made me freeze in place.

_A memory of sitting around a huge bonfire on old tree logs, listening to the old residents of the reservation telling stories of men turning into wolves as the fire crackled in its pit. One old, leathered man started the stories by explaining how these men did not turn because of the full moon. They turned if vampires were near. A middle-aged woman picked up the story and told many tale of how these men/wolves encountered many vampires that the pack had to fight hundred of years ago. Then, another old man, so withered that he coughed every time he took a breath, told, in a surprisingly strong voice, of how these vampires would come onto the reservation and attack the wives and children of them pack, their eyes glowing red from their victims blood. Their skin was ice cold and hard as a rock, but the packs' teeth could easily tear through it. The stories continued on to tell of a treaty the pack had made with a certain group of vampires that did not drink the blood of humans, but choose to hunt animals instead. A group that had golden eyes when they were full and pitch black eyes when they were hungry or emotional._

"_They called themselves civilized," Billy had said, his eyes darting around the circle, holding eye contact with everyone before he continued. "But we knew better. We knew that they could turn at any minute. So we made a deal, both of our groups signed a they stayed on their side of the land, they'd be safe. If they stuck to this supposed "vegetarian diet" of theirs, we would not harm any of their members. But, if they put on toe of the treaty line, or killed a human in anyway, or worse, turned a human into one of them, we would hunt every single one of them down and kill them all."_

"_Where is this group now?" A pre-teen Jacob Black had asked, trying to look brave in front of his elders, but obviously terrified of all of these stories._

"_They still live here, their house hidden in the woods. But, there are more of them now. And they have many powers. Mind-reading, sight seeing, emotion controlling, super strength and speed. They still have the golden eyes from hunting animals."_

_Then my mind skipped ahead, putting the pieces together. _

_Meeting Dr. Cullen when Bella had cut her hand opened, his eyes a dark golden color. Shaking his hand, his ice cold hand. Meeting Alice, her eyes gold one day, pitch black another. How sturdy her body felt whenever she hugged him. How she never ate whenever she was over for dinner. _

_Then, just now, when Jacob had growled at me. How much he had grown, how muscular he looked now. And the tattoo. The tribal sign forever imprinted into his skin. _

All of these memories flashed by in a second and left me standing in the Black's kitchen, bewildered and confused. Shaking slightly, I slumped down into a chair, wolves and vampires still swirling around in my head.

Were the Cullens vampires? Was I sitting in a werewolf's kitchen? Did Bella know about any of this?

"Billy.."

"Yes, Charlie. It seems that you've finally figured it out."

Yes. Yes to everything.

"The Cullens stole Bella. They kidnapped her. I need your help getting her back."

**Hopefully you guys liked that :). But, please, please leave a review for me! :D**


	3. Getting Information

**Hello! I know I've been away for quite a while, and I have no excuse. But, I hope that I can use this new chapter to make it up to you :D. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Bella's POV**

Alice's smell was the first thing I noticed as I was dragged back into the world. I inhaled deeply, silently groaning at the wonderful aroma that I could practically taste on my tongue. I snuggled further into the bed, unwillingly to leave the cool sheets and the intoxicating smell surrounding me. I stretched my arm out, my hand searching for Alice, but only finding more sheets.

My eyes shot open and I scrambled up right, my heart pounding in my stomach. My thoughts started whirling around in my head, and I felt a surge of nausea coming on. Putting my head between my knees to try and calm down, I could hear voices approaching the room.

"You better calm her down, Alice." Said a familiar, male voice, but my thoughts were too hectic to try and place a face with the voice.

Cool arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a firm, but loving, embrace. The tears that I didn't know I was shedding were kissed away as I leaned into the Alice's body. My lips were suddenly captured in a fierce battle with hers, and my hands entangled themselves into her hair, pulling her closer. I could've stayed that way for the rest of my life if it had not been for a small cough that reminded me that there was someone else in the room.

Reluctantly, I pulled away and let my hands drop from Alice's hair to her hands, lacing my fingers through hers. Slowly, I turned my attention away from Alice to the man standing in the door way.

"Hello, Bella." Edward said, giving me a hesitant smile.

I just stared at him, not wanting him to be here. I turned back to Alice, who gave me an apologetic smile and my hand a gentle squeeze.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked, not looking at him.

"I came here with a warning," He started off, taking a step into the room. I felt Alice start vibrating next to me, and gave her a questioning look. However, she didn't see me because her eyes were locked dead on Edward, her upper lip slightly trembling.

Giving her hand a squeeze, I turned back to Edward, motioning for him to continue his explanation.

"I was in Forks yesterday, going to get the rest of my stuff. I could hear gun shots and screams coming from direction of the police station, and a few seconds later, a cop car came screeching out onto the road in front of the forest I was hiding in before it sped off. I followed the car, reading the mind of the driver to try and get information.

"Apparently, he had broken out of the police station, killing an officer in the progress. Then, once outside, he somehow hijacked a police car from another officer he severely injured. With other officer's on his tail, he wound all through the town, confusing them and eventually causing them to lose his trail. I kept following him for as long as I could, but I had to stop soon after because he drove right on into wolf territory."

He paused for a few seconds, letting all the information soak in. I hesitated before I asked my next question, already knowing what the answer was going to be. "Who was it?"

"It was your father, Bella. It was Charlie." Edward said slowly. I searched his eyes for any sign that he was lying.

"It's true, love," Alice said softly next to me, taking me into her arms once again. "I had a vision when you were sleeping. Everything that Edward just told you happened. Right after I came back from the vision, Edward called me telling me that he was on his way."

"I also have something else to say," Edward interrupted, looking carefully at Alice who was completely still. I looked at her in surprise, only to find that she was seeing a vision. It only lasted a few seconds before I was suddenly against the wall with Alice crouched protectively in front of me. Her whole body was shaking violently as growls ripped out of her throat.

"Alice, calm down please. Don't let your beast take over." Edward said, slowly making his way over to her menacing form.

Before he could take a few steps, though, Alice let out the biggest growl of all, her whole body tensing as if she was preparing for a fight.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" She roared at Edward who actually winced in fear.

Once I saw that look of terror flash across his face, I knew it was time for me to step in. Slowly and very carefully, I made my way around to stand in front of Alice, ignoring the warning look that Edward was giving me. Once I was in front of her, I had to keep myself from cringing at the look of pure malice that was on her face.

Her eyes were pitch black and completely filled with hatred. Her mouth was twisted with rage with her fangs actually extended. I'd never seen them because she had explained before that they only came out when she was hunting or extremely angry. Now, they were out and practically dripping with venom.

"Alice? Sweetheart?" I whispered , taking a step closer to her. She gave no notice that she had heard me, but only continue to stare at Edward and growl occasionally.

I stretched out my arms and cupped her face in my hands, gently stroking her cheeks with my thumbs. I did this to calm her down slightly and forced her to look at me.

"Listen to me. You will never lose me. Okay? Never. No one could ever tear me away from you." I kept saying sweet things to her, relieved when I finally saw the color come back into her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug, gently rocking us back and forth. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you too, Bella." She whispered against my neck.

I let go of Alice, but kept an arm around her waist as I turned back to Edward. There was a look of anguish in his eyes, but it vanished as soon as he see me looking at him.

"What else did you have to say?" I asked, tightening my hold on Alice when I heard her softly growl again.

"Charlie has somehow convinced that wolves that our family has kidnapped you in hopes of turning you into one of us. But, they believe it's against your will.

"So he's made a deal with them. If they can get you back, he has given Jacob permission to claim… to claim you as his."

"Oh..."

**Sooooo, how was that? Leave a review and let me know!**


	4. Nightmare

**Hey there, my lovely readers! I know you all must hate me, but I can't express how much I appreciate you sticking with this story and pestering me to continue it. And now, without further ado, here is Chapter 4!**

_Italics- Thought/ Dreams_

_**Bold Italics- Vision**_

**CHAPTER 4**

**Bella's POV**

It took a while to get Alice to calm down after Edward's revelation about the wolves. Her eyes remained pitch black after she had settled, and I knew she was in desperate need for a hunt. Naturally, she refused to go, not wanting to leave my side with all that was going on. When I threatened to not cuddle with her for a month, she reluctantly left with playful glare and a searing kiss that left me dizzy afterward. And now I was alone in the bed, fruitlessly attempting to fall asleep as Edward ran patrol around the hotel, a task he received from Alice while she was gone.

Even with the air cranked down low, the heat was still stifling in the room. It would have made sense to kick the thick blanket off so it would be easier to sleep, but I needed it tightly wrapped around me. It may seem ridiculous, but it had been a while since I had fallen asleep without being securely wrapped in Alice's chilled embrace. And now that she was gone, the blanket was the best alternative I had.

The blazing temperature was only part of why I couldn't fall asleep. I know that Alice is strong, incredibly strong, but if... no, when it came down to a fight with the wolves, she wouldn't be able to rely on her visions to see their next move. She wouldn't have the advantage over them that she would have over any other opponent. Along with her very petite size, I just couldn't picture her fighting anyone, let alone massive, overgrown wolves.

I didn't want _my_ Alice to fight anyone.

Not only would I be the reason for her to put herself in danger, I wouldn't even be able to protect her!

_I'm just some weak, pathetic little human who always needed to be saved from danger. Alice deserves better than me. She deserves someone who could protect her from harm, and not just the other way around. _

I knew that Alice would kill me, or severely punish me, if she ever heard what was going on in my head. But I couldn't help it, not when her life was at risk because of me. Tears sprang to my eyes, so I rolled onto my side and pulled the blankets more securely around me. Desperately pushing any thought of Alice being harmed out of my head, I slowly fell into a fitfull sleep.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_We were running throught a forest, me in Alice's arms and Edward alonside us. They dodged trees and branches effortlessly, barely making sound in the late night. However, the things chasing us were obviously not trying to be as discreet, causing the ground to quake as they barreled into countless trees that came crashing down. I felt Alice speed up, but our pursuers were getting closer by the second._

_Suddenly, Alice lurched forward, causing me to tumble out of her arms and slam into a tree. Alice roared in fury and turned to face her attackers, croaching protectively in front of me. Looking at her closely, I could see that her clothes were tattered, her hair was even crazier than usual, and her perfect skin was cracked in several places. _

_Peering around her, I saw four horse-sized wolves step out from the dense growth. One was as black as the night sky, his yellow eyes being the only sign that he was actually there. Another was a russet color, only slightly smaller than the black wolf. The other two wolves were a lot smaller than the first, one being a chocolate brown and the other being almost completely white._

_They fanned out to surround Alice and I, but I noticed that all but the russet one's eyes were trained on Alice. His were locked onto me, only snapping to Alice when she shifted into a more defensive stance. _

_Nobody moved._

_The air was practically crackling with tension and energy as the standoff continued. The brown wolf was the first to make a move._

_He charged straight towards Alice in what was obviously, so obvious even I knew, a diverson for the white wolf to try and get a hit in from the side. But Alice wasn't stupid. She did a backflip, getting the brown wolf under his chin and being thrown back to the other two wolves. As she arched down, she landed on the white wolf, quickly wrapping her legs around his stomach and her arms around her neck. _

_The black wolf took off towards his thrashing companion, and was just about to latch his teeth around Alice's shoulder when he was barreled into the side by a bronze streak of light. He and Edward crashed into a tree that easily toppled over, the wolf yelping as Edward got a strong kick into his side. Now it was Edward fighting the black wolf and Alice fighting the brown and white one, who had managed to knock her off._

_Normally a vampire's movement is too fast for the human eye to capture, but I saw everyone of them as if they were in slow motion. I watched the two fights, cringing everytime I heard the awful sound of metal being torn apart. Then a worse sound reached my ears._

_I saw something fly through the air, followed by Alice's piercing scream. It landed right in front of me, and barely registered what it was before I leant over and vomited. It was Alice's entire arm, from her shoulder down. I looked over and saw Edward let out the loudest roar I had ever heard before he flashed over the unsuspecting brown wolf, who was standing over my love. He never got the chance to protect himself._

_Edward slammed him down and started beating his head into the ground, creating a small crater in the earth. He continued to do it long after he was dead, and he only stopped when he was charged by the newly unoccupied black wolf, starting up their fight again._

_I looked back to Alice's severed arm when I noticed something else above it. I had been so caught up in Alice fighting that I had completely forgotten that there were four wolves here, not three. I slowly raised my head to meet the eyes of the russet wolf, who had yet to move this whole time._

_He didn't even seem to care that his pack mate had just gotten burtally mudered. He didn't even flinch when the other wolves cried out in pain. All he seemed to be focusing on was me. After what seemed like an eternity, he took a step towards me._

_I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was slowly advancing towards me, step by step. The wolf was nearly a foot in front of me when he was slammed into from the side. Alice growled at him, daring him to make another move. She suddenly snapped her head back to the other two wolves._

_"NO!" She screamed, but it was too late. While she had been saving me, the black and white wolf had teamed up on Edward. While he was a good fighter, and his gift worked on the wolves, he was outnumbered and quickly taken down. As the white one pinned him down, the black wolf swiftly bit into his neck and tore his head off._

_Alice screamed in fury, torn between going after the other two wolves or protecting me from the russet one. The desicision was made for her._

_After dispersing of a beheaded Edward, the white wolf lunged towards Alice. Alice waited until the last second before she sidestepped out of the way. Just as the wolf flew past her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and promptly snapped it in half. She threw the now limp body out her way and turned to face the remaining two wolves._

_They both advanced at the same time, taking advantage of Alice only having one arm. The russet one, fresher than the black one, took a chunk out of Alice's side before Alice got him the in the chest that resulted in a sickening snap. While Alice was disracted with him, the black one got her from behind and was able to pin her down, tearing off her other arm in the process._

_It was a repeat of what happened to Edward. The black lent down and start tp bite into her neck. Before her life was taken away, Alice looked into my eyes and mouthed _"I love you"._ And that was the last thing she did. _

_I tried to scream, but no sound came out of my mouth. Tears were rushing down my face, and I made to stand up but was frozen in place. The russet wolf was staring at me again._

_Without any warning, he lunged at me, morphing into Jacob Black at the last second._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

I shot up in the bed, immobolized by the cacoon of blankets I was in. Panicing, I tried to tear my way out, only getting tangled in tighter.

Just as I was starting to hyperventilate and sob, the door flew open and Alice sped towards me, slamming the door behind her.

"Shhh," She cooed as she quickly started to unwrap me. As soon as she was done, I flung myself into her arms, ignoring how sweaty I had become while I was sleeping. I buried my face into her neck, incoherently trying to talk to her between my sobs.

Alice just quietly shushed me, rocking me in her arms. Her arms that were still intact. I clutched her arms, making sure that they were actually there. I pulled my head up and looked into her eyes, seeing the warmth and love and life radiating from them. Seeing her like this, alive, I couldn't help myself. I lunged towards her and captured her lips in heated kiss.

I would never get over how amazing her soft, cold lips felt against mine. Everytime we kiss always feels like the first one all over again.

I used her surprise to my advantage and pushed her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. I ran my hands all over her body, making sure she was actually alright, before I threaded them into her hair and pulled her face closer to mine.

Having gotten over her temporary shock, Alice wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer to her. When she realized I was running low on oxygen, she started kissing down my jaw and up and down my neck, pausing to suck or nibble every now and then. When she slipped her hands under my shirt, I couldn't help but moan. Spurred on by this, she glided her hands up my back, causing me to shiver and bite down on her lip. As she got higher, Alice let out a groan of her own when she realized I wasn't wearing a bra. Just as her fingertips started to gently sweep the sides of my breasts, there was a knock on the door.

"Bella? Alice? Is everything okay in there? I heard some strange noises." Edward asked.

Alice groaned and threw her head back against the pillow, but not in pleasure like I would rather she had.

"Yes, Edward. Everything is okay." She practically growled, obviously not inviting him to come in. Apparently he took the hint, because after a few seconds Alice relaxed underneath me and started to rub my back.

"Now," she started, smirking at me, "Are you going to tell me what happened when I was gone?"

Sighing heavily, I told her about the dream, crying again before I was finished. In this time, Alice had sat up held me tightly in her arms, occasionally kissing my face and wiping away my tears.

After I was done, she just held me in her arms, letting me cry myself out. When I was reduced to the occasional sniffle, she turned me in her lap so that I was facing her. Leaning her forehead against mine, I almost started crying again from the sheer love that was radiating from her eyes.

"Bella," she said, taking my face into her hands, "Please believe me when I say that I will never let anything happen to you. I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are never harmed."

"I know you will, Alice." I stated, giving her a quick peck. "I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you. The whole reason I was crying was because that you were killed. And I couldn't do anything about. I can never protect you like I want to." I ended in a whisper, not meeting her eyes.

Just as she was about to reply, a thought popped into my head.

"Alice. Will you change me?"


End file.
